Celos
by AnimePinkCess
Summary: Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, soy la elegida del amor, pelee con todos los Digimons malos que querían apoderarse del mundo digital y del mundo real, alguien como yo no debería sentirse así...¿Entonces por que siento celos con una simple frase? : Mama, Papa les presento a mi novia...


Celos

Capítulo Único

¡Hola a todos! Luego de cinco años viene la versión de Sora, este fic esta relacionado con el mio que se llama "Paranoia" (no es necesario que lo lean, pero si quieren son bienvenidos, también se aceptan los reviews), en ese el personaje principal es Yamato y su hija "Aimi Ishida" que tiene una relación sentimental con su mejor amigo "Raito Yagami", hijo de Mimi y Tai. Este fic se desarrolla en la misma época que Paranoia, si están conectados pero no es necesario su lectura previa.

Digimon no me pertenece

¡Espero lo disfruten!

Este fic esta dedicado IzzieBlake

_Celos_

Era lo que sentia Sora Takenouchi al ver a su hijo sentado en el comedor al lado de una muy hermosa jovencita llamada Akane Takishima, alias _"la intrusa". _

_"Esta _demasiado _cerca"_

_-_Sora - escucho como la llamaba su esposo, eso hizo saliera de su ensoñación para darse cuenta que Yamato la miraba al igual que su hijo y la _intrusa._

-¿mmm? – pregunto mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca.

Yamato alzó una ceja confundido -Akane, nos decía que le gustaba tu línea de ropa.

_"¿Línea de ropa? ¿Pero que va saber esta intrusa de moda?"_

-ah, gracias -contesto de forma seca mientras jugaba con su comida.

-Ma, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Aiko Ishida sorprendido por la actitud de su madre, en sus dieciocho años jamás había visto a su madre actuar de ese manera.

_"Perfecta"_

-Si amor -miro a su hijo y sonrió, luego miro a su acompañante y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa que no pareció notar, para su desgracia -Gracias, Akane.

-de nada señora Ishida. Aunque creo que los kimonos están muuuy pasados de moda.

_"La mato"_

-vas a ir presa -susurro Yamato al oído de su esposa de modo que sólo ella escuchará.

Sora lo miro de forma disimulada pero su esposo sólo le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Sora, por qué no me acompañas a la cocina? -pregunto Yamato con la que parecía su sonrisa habitual, pero ella la conocía a la perfección, era la sonrisa que lograba que él se saliera con las suyas.

Sora le dedico una mirada en blanco, sabía que iba darle la charla que ella hace unos meses le había dado a él sobre la relación de Aimi y Raito Yagami, los cuales habían resultado ser novios, para desgracia de su esposo.

-¿para qué, Yama? –le pregunto con una dulzura fingida.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos pero rápidamente se compuso -Cielo, por favor acompáñame. -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sora rodo sus ojos pero de igual manera accedió.

-¿qué sucede Yama? -pregunto la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados cuando entraron a la cocina.

-¿puedo saber que te sucede?

Sora lo miro fijamente y luego suspiro -ella no me cae bien -le confesó -Aiko puede conseguirse a alguien mucho mejor que ella.

_-¿por qué tu papa le dice cielo a tu mama? Si su pelo es rojo, no se parece al cielo, en serio que no los entiendo._

Ambos se quedaron callados escuchando hasta que Sora interrumpió con una mirada que se traducía a "¿ves?"

Fue el turno de Yamato de rodar sus ojos -Eso se llaman celos.

Sora soltó una carcajada -se llama ser realista.

Yamato la miro fijamente -¿quién lo dice?

-yo lo digo. Ella no es la indicada para Aiko, es del tipo de chica que andaba detrás de ti en la secundaria.

-¿tipo de chica?

-Tontas, plásticas, cabezas vacías que sólo estaban enamoradas de ti porque eras guapo.

-Señora Ishida, me ha regalado un cumplido, gracias

Sora le sonrió y no pudo evitar reírse -no se puede charlar contigo. –le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su hijo y su "amiga".

Estaba en la etapa de negación.

Se negaba aceptar a esa intrusa como la novia de su bebe.

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa, rodeo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Sora ronroneo al sentir las caricias de su esposo. -¿me está seduciendo, señor Ishida?

-es una prueba de lo que viene después, Señora Ishida. Bueno, si es que no vas presa.

Sora levanto su rostro para mirar la cara juguetona de Yamato -ella no es la indicada para nuestro hijo.

-¿y quién lo dice?

-lo digo yo, la elegida del amor.

* * *

><p>Sora caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, Yamato había ido a hablar con Aiko y Aimi estaba al teléfono con Raito. Rodó sus ojos pensando en esos dos, desde qué habían anunciado su noviazgo sólo en eso pasaban.<p>

Cuando paso por la habitación de su hijo pudo distinguir las voces de sus dos hombres.

-papa, termine con Akane

Sora se detuvo al escuchar eso. Camino de puntillas hasta tener su oreja contra la puerta, _sabía _que estaba mal, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, la curiosidad vencía todo pensamiento lógico que podría tener en ese momento.

-¿por qué campeón? Si lucia agradable -

_"Hablando de mentiras y traiciones" _-pensó Sora.

-no lo sé papa, siento que le falta algo. –se detuvo un momento para luego soltar un suspiro- No sé que es.

_"Yo sí, cerebro" _

-no te desanimes, hijo. Ya encontrarás la indicada. –ya se imaginaba la escena, su rubio esposo apretando el hombro de su hijo para darle ánimos.

Escucho como su hijo volvía a suspirar -lo sé, papa. Gracias.

-ahora descansa, hijo. Ya no pienses en eso, hay otros peces en el mar -se escucho la risa de Aiko -Iré a ver a tu madre que _probablemente _me está esperando en el _cuarto_ para ir a dormir.

Sora se exalto al escuchar a Yamato, se comenzó a alejar suavemente de la puerta y comenzó a caminar de puntillas para que no se escucharan sus pasos.

-te encontré in fraganti, cielo -le dijo Yamato al oído.

Sora lo miro e hizo una mueca con sus labios -me conoces muy bien.

-bueno, ya que andabas espiando no te tengo que informar que fue lo que me contó Aiko. –le dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué te contó? –fingió ignorancia, y por la expresión de Yamato sabía a ciencia cierta que este, no le creía.

-Aiko termino con Akane.

-¿ah sí? -

Yamato la miro con los ojos entrecerrados -no finjas, cielo.

Sora suspiro derrotada -_puede _que haya escuchado un poco.

Yamato negó con la cabeza -eres una madre muy celosa.

-no se llama ser celosa, se llama precaución

El rubio alzo una ceja -¿no lo llamabas paranoia?

-es distinto -le refutó cruzándose de brazos.

-Cielo, tienes celos -le dijo mirándola fijamente con una mueca divertida que adornaba su guapo rostro.

_-_no tengo...

* * *

><p><em>Celos <em>

Sora mantenía la mirada puesta en su plato de comida. Si escuchaba una vez más a esa chica, iba lanzar algo.

Un cuchillo, por ejemplo.

A la cabeza de Cho Maeda.

La novia de su hijo

_Su _bebe

Había conocido a otra novia de su hijo, y si había una competencia de mujeres cabezas huecas esas dos se llevarían el primer y el segundo lugar.

Pensándolo bien tachen eso, sería un empate.

-¿y qué te gustaría cursar en la universidad? -la pregunta de Yamato la saco de sus pensamientos.

-me gustaría ser modelo, señor Ishida -le regalo una sonrisa coqueta a su esposo.

Sora no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada.

_"Así que la chica quiere desaparecer"_

-espero algún día modelar su línea de ropa, señora Ishida. –esta vez se dirigió a Sora.

Sora la miro por unos segundos y volvió a su tarea de terminar su cena. Sintió como Yamato se tensaba a su lado.

Sonrió mentalmente, había logrado un ambiente tenso.

-Tu mama es muy celosa, amor -escucho como Cho comentaba.

-_Cielo,_ vamos a la cocina. Disculpen chicos -dijo Yamato mientras agarraba a su esposa del brazo y la llevaba a la cocina.

-¿cuál es tu problema? -pregunto Sora cuando la soltó.

-tu mirada estaba matando mentalmente a Cho.

-no es la indicada -se cruzó de brazos.

-Sora, para ti _ninguna_ es la indicada.

Sora hizo un puchero y miro a su hijo que hablaba con Cho. -no es cierto, sólo que mírala Yama, es tan, tan...

-¿taaan?

-Toonta -le dijo con exasperación.

Yamato soltó una carcajada -eres divertida celosa.

-_no _estoy celosa -se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

><p>Estaba celosa<p>

Al parecer su pequeño era un Casanova ya que de nuevo se encontraba cenando con Yamato , Aiko y la nueva novia de Aiko, y ella era la tercera novia que le conocía.

Pero en este caso había un grave problema. Era un serio problema, al cual antes no se había enfrentado.

No le encontraba _ningún_ defecto a la nueva novia de Aiko.

La nueva novia de su hijo se llamaba Mizuki Aoyama, hija de uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Yamato, se habían conocido en una de las fiestas de trabajo de su esposo, y desde ese momento comenzaron a mantener contacto.

Hasta...llegar a ser novios. Suspiro mentalmente, ya se comenzaba a resignar.

-yo la admiro mucho a usted y a mi madre, señora Ishida – Era amable.

-¿Sora? – era educada.

-¿ma?- era inteligente

La chica era de tez clara, ojos color miel y cabello rubio-castaño, aunque odiara admitirlo era bastante adorable.

Pero las apariencias engañaban.

-Sora -escucho como la llamo Yamato y fue cuando se dio cuenta que los tres integrantes de la mesa la miraban, pero fue la mirada de Mizuki la que llamo su atención.

Ella estaba nerviosa.

Se sorprendió al ver por primera vez esa expresión en el rostro de una de las novias de su hijo, le recordaba a ella misma unos años atrás cuando había ido a comer con los padres de Yamato, por primera vez como novios. (Había sido posible porque tanto Natsuko Takaishi como Hiroaki Ishida estaban sorprendidos de que su hijo mayor al fin tuviera novia).

Era la mirada que interpretaba como "Quiero caerles bien porque de verdad me interesa su hijo".

Todo sentimiento de celos que pudo sentir la abandono y le dedico una sonrisa gentil a la chica.

Sabía que Yamato la estaría mirando con desconfianza por su cambio, pero ni loca admitiría que estaba celosa. Admitirlo implicaba darle a Yamato la razón.

-perdón -se disculpó -me distraje. ¿Qué decías?

Mizuki trago grueso -que las admiro a usted y a mi madre, no me imagino pasar tanto tiempo alejada de la persona que amo -y Sora sabía que no era actuación, porque la chica le dedico una mirada llena de amor a su hijo para rápidamente desviar su mirada hacia su plato.

Sora la miro -bueno, agradezco tu admiración -y miro a Yamato -y si es difícil, pero lo mejor es cuando regresa a casa. -miro a la novia de su hijo -estoy segura que tu madre se siente así.

Ella asintió -así es.

-Dime Mizuki ¿qué quieres estudiar en la universidad?

Tanto Yamato como Aiko comenzaron a toser, sorprendidos por el cambio de Sora , los dos la miraron con desconfianza, Sora jamás se había interesado en conocer a las ex novias que Aiko le había presentado en el pasado, pero ahí estaba ella conociendo a Mizuki.

-Quiero estudiar leyes -le contesto y sus ojos se iluminaron. – Era decidida.

-¿y qué opinas de la idea de Aiko de estar en una banda?

Sabía que esa no era una información que su hijo compartía con cualquiera por lo que sorprendió a ver como se miraron entre ambos, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa enorme y su hijo una sonrisa apenada.

-si eso lo hace feliz ¿quién soy yo para oponerme?

Y para sorpresa de Sora no pudo evitar pensar "ella es, es la indicada"

Y sabia que no necesitaba decírselo a su hijo, porque el ya lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>1 año después <em>

Al fin había llegado el día en que Aimi y Raito habían contraído nupcias, por lo que toda su familia y amigos se encontraban reunidos para celebrar.

Para sorpresa de Sora, Yamato ya se había hecho la idea, y luego de haber hablado con Raito hace dos meses la relación entre ambos había mejorado.

Pero Sora se sentía llena de nostalgia al ver a su hija bailar con su ahora esposo y a su hijo con su novia.

Involuntariamente soltó un suspiro.

-¿y ese suspiro?

Sonrío al escuchar la voz de su esposo -no es nada, solo es poco de nostalgia. -le contesto mientras el tomaba el asiento que estaba libre a su lado.

-¿nostalgia? Antes pensaba que eran celos.

Le dedico una mirada en blanco -nunca he estado celosa. - miro a sus hijos -creo que tengo el síndrome del nido vacío.

Su rubio esposo soltó una risa -¿nido vacío? Aiko aun vive con nosotros -le recordó.

Sora lo miro con una ceja alzada -sabes a lo que me refiero.

-aaah -lo escucho decir -quiere decir que aun sigues celosa de Mizuki.

Iba contestarle a su esposo pero en ese momento se acercó su Aiko, con tan solo diecinueve años le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera. -¿mama te gustaría bailar conmigo? -le ofreció su mano junto con una sonrisa galante.

Si antes se sentía llena de nostalgia en ese momento estaba llena de alegría. -mi esposo se pone celoso. -bromeo viendo a Yamato.

-esa -comenzó a toser -es -volvió a hacerlo -otra.

Sora lo fulmino con la mirada y se levanto de su asiento mientras tomaba la mano extendida de Aiko.

Cuando entraron a la pista de baile Aiko hizo una reverencia y le volvió a sonreír a su madre. Sora empezó a reírse mientras comenzaban a bailar.

Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio disfrutando de las notas de la canción.

-siento que estas triste ma -fue su hijo quien rompió el hielo.

Sora miro a su pequeño, para ella siempre seria un pequeño aun cuando creciera -solo me di cuenta cuanto han crecido.

-seguimos siendo nosotros Ma -le sonrió -siempre te vamos a necesitar en nuestras vidas.

Sora soltó una risa corta -es solo que ya pronto cada uno va formar su propia familia.

Aiko asintió entendiendo -Mama, puedo estar el día de mañana con otra mujer distinta a Mizuki, o puedo casarme con ella y pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, pero sea quien sea jamás va quitarte el puesto que tienes en mi corazón.

Sora sintió como una lagrima se derramaba, su hijo utilizo su pulgar para limpiarla -gracias, mi amor.

Aiko suavizó su rostro y miro a su madre -tu siempre serás la primera mujer en mi vida, mama, ese puesto nadie te lo va quitar...nunca.

* * *

><p>-¡Sora! -exclamo Mimi mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su amiga -¡nuestros bebes se casaron!<p>

Sora no pudo evitar compartir la felicidad de su amiga por lo que devolvió el abrazo -somos consuegras, Mimi.

La chica de cabello castaño la soltó y asintió -¿ya no estás celosa?

Sora la miro confundida -¿de?

-de que Aiko tenga novia -se lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿estabas celosa de Aimi?

Mimi asintió con la cabeza mirando al frente con un rostro pensativo -obvio, Raito es mi bebe, y cuando entro Aimi en su vida sentí que lo perdía y estaba siendo desplazada, pero sabía que no había otra mujer que lo haría feliz.

Sora la escucho sin comentar -ella era la indicada para mi hijo. -los ojos color caramelo de Mimi se posicionaros sobre Sora -una madre sabe.

Sora asintió -si, así es. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca -confesó -digo, soy la elegida del amor.

-Sora, aunque seas la elegida del amor, eso no te impide sentirte celosa, recuerda que eres madre, y tus amas a tus hijos.

La pelirroja suspiro , se comenzaba a sentir aliviada -gracias Mimi.

Mimi le sonrió llena de felicidad -¿oye ese no es Yamato y Aiko? -le apunto con su dedo a ambos que hablaban animadamente y en un momento comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos -oooh –soltó su amiga intrigada.

Sora miro el lugar donde Mimi le apuntaba -¡le dio un condón! -exclamo Mimi al ver como Yamato sacaba de la bolsa de su camisa un preservativo.

-¡YAMATO ISHIDA! -le grito mientras se acercaba a ambos, que al verla llegar comenzaron a reír a carcajadas -¿huh? ¿que es tan gracioso? -puso sus manos en su cadera.

Yamato que fue el primero en componerse le dijo -es una broma, cielo -le mostró la envoltura de una paleta, a lo lejos si podía confundirse con la envoltura de un preservativo-¿ves que si te pones celosa?

Sora sintió que su rostro se ponía calienta de la pena, Aiko se acercó y le plato un beso en la mejilla -te amo mama celosa. -le dijo para luego dejarlos e ir con Mizuki que hablaba animadamente con Tai, al ver a Aiko le dedico su completa atención.

Sora suavizo su rostro al verlos -una madre sabe -pensó repitiendo lo que Mimi le había dicho.

Sintió como Yamato rodeaba sus brazos por su cintura y lo atraía a él -eres tan celosa, cielo.

-hmph -le dijo divertida -espera a que caigas en cuenta que tuvieron que hacer Aimi y Raito para que quedara embarazada. -y con una mueca divertida, se soltó del agarre de sus esposo y se alejo.

-¡SORA!

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado asi como yo disfrute escribiendolo.<p>

Saludos, todo comentario es bienvenido :D


End file.
